


Sound Dreams Sound Sweet

by Lantheo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6919150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lantheo/pseuds/Lantheo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一些关于瓦坎达黑科技的脑补和一个关于梦境、花园、果树、苹果派和李子蛋糕的脑洞</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound Dreams Sound Sweet

 

“我做了一个梦。”Bucky说。

他经历过一场高速但漫长的飞行，然后在瓦坎达的土地上醒来。时差与骤变的环境对他似乎都造不成困扰，他睁开眼睛，呼吸平稳，神色坦然，浑然不似许多年前懒于从南码头坐一趟渡轮到布鲁克林高地的模样。  
“说说看？”Steve说。  
金发的男人正醒着，远道而来的月光照进他的蓝眼睛里。他们在对方安睡时保持清醒，那是从法国到比利时再到奥地利后存留下的习惯。此前他临着巨大而高阔的玻璃面墙站立，面向其外的夜色，现在他为Bucky喉咙中漏出来的句子回首。  
Bucky起身加入对方。起先几步他走得很慢，失却的一整条金属手臂无助于他的平衡，好在他肋间与脊柱上的配重仍在，让那短短十数步的距离不致艰难。他最终与Steve并肩而站，身处钢铁、玻璃与力场所构建的建筑之中，一条河流自他们脚下流淌，一条瀑布在他们眼前落下，远方的雨林漆黑幽暗，建筑群的余貌在缭绕的雾气之间忽隐忽现，如一只光亮的巨兽潜睡在夜色之中。  
“我真怀念这个。”Bucky轻声嘟囔着说。Steve随他抬头望去，看见燃烧般倾泻而下的银河。  
“有点像奥地利？”  
“有点像奥地利……没那么像，你知道的，但也有点像。”  
Steve说：“冬天在山间宿营的时候，你一定要把脚伸到我的膝盖窝里。”  
于是Bucky转手拍了金发者的胸膛一回，有些用力，肌肉发出沉沉的一响：“是啊，大个儿，我记得。你暖和极了。”  
Steve很深地微笑了一下：“所以，你的梦？”  
“我的梦……”Bucky沉默下去。他仰望着头顶那幅浩瀚到不真实的夜空，喉结轻微地滑动了一下。字句都积蓄在他的嘴唇上，它们不重，甚至过轻了，反而让他不知从何开口。  
“我梦到了一个花园。或许是夏天，草很厚也很绿，但草叶下面叠着很硬的旧草梗，踩上去感觉很湿。”  
他说得很慢，不知是困于清醒后迅速消退的梦境记忆，还是困于遣词造句。  
“我梦到一棵苹果树，不高，很老，甚至比院子都要老。它又老又生机勃勃，枝条上结着绿色的苹果，把树枝压弯得厉害。有些苹果已经落了下来，又小又绿，落在草里，需要仔细分辨。”  
“我捡起了一个苹果，尝了一口。它很酸，也很硬，但我想我们可以买一些糖，买一些面粉，然后烤一个派。”  
“然后我醒了。”  
Bucky看着Steve。Steve微笑着缓了口气，像是方才有什么紧勒着他的肺，但现在他感觉再好不过。  
“‘烤个派’，Buck？”他的语气听起来真切，“我希望你有你妈妈的好手艺。你知道他们现在会直接卖酥皮的成品吧？”  
“得了吧。”Bucky挤出一个笑来，“我给你偷偷烤过一个，特意把手洗得干干净净，还是放倒了你三天。”  
“我们可以再试试。你说T'Challa会借给我们飞机，容许我们出去买点苹果吗？”  
Steve这样说着，手臂搭在Bucky的肩膀上，逐渐将对方拉得近了。  
“这个梦很好。”他几乎是贴着Bucky的耳朵说。  
“怎么？”Bucky反问他，听起来却近乎是戏谑的，“你觉得我会梦到某个任务，抓着上了膛的枪在没醒过来的时候就射空弹夹吗？”  
“不。”Steve说，“但这个梦无疑比我想得还要好。”  
他们已经离得很近，血肉之躯靠在一起，呼吸喷在对方的鼻尖和嘴唇上。Steve贴得更近了一些，但Bucky当先给了他一个吻，落在嘴角的位置，轻如羽毛，Steve便正式地回吻过去，含住对方的下唇。有一片黑影从他们头顶的远方飞过，似是一只夜鸟温柔地振翅起飞。  
“我还是渴求一个苹果派。”Steve在对方的嘴唇上含混着说，“老实讲，我真的怀念那个——你能找点苹果、拌点馅料、打打下手什么的吗？”  
“你想得美，Rogers。其实我在梦里已经吃了四角派，没有告诉你是怕你哭鼻子。”

“我也做了一个梦。”Steve说。  
他在紧随其后的那个中夜醒来，仍被跨越洲际所带来的时差混乱轻微搅扰着。他能强迫自己睡着，却估不准睁开眼睛的时刻。  
Bcuky是醒着的，正坐在他前夜站立的位置，坐在一片夜光之中，金属手臂的断口冲向Steve那侧。  
“你不必醒着的。”Steve说，声音还带些夜话特有的沙哑，“你知道，现在远不算……不算战时。”  
“我知道。”Bucky说，抬了抬完好那边的肩膀。Steve猜他是想耸肩的，并听到他轻嗤了一声。  
“如你所见，我有点忙。”  
Bucky正在处理那条断裂大半的手臂。他拆掉了临时包裹在断口处的装置，仔细地将线路与金属架构暴露出来。Steve拉来一张更矮的椅子，在他身边坐下，伏低身子去看Bucky的动作——这只手臂精密得可怕，断面是倾斜的，许多元件直白地刺出来，像是密密麻麻暴露出的骨茬。  
“我在实验室里做了一个扫描，研究员会尽快理清哪些线路接驳神经，哪些用于模仿肌肉动作，哪些提供能源，哪些做另外能做的事。我的一无所知超出他们的预料，但这手臂确实是个黑箱，我对此无能为力。”  
Bucky说着，声音不低，语速很快。他示意Steve帮他调换工具，以便他切下一些显然无用而将断未断的导线。Steve提出帮助，Bucky只是要求对方不要挡住光线，但随即他自己冒失地扯断了一根尚自完好的线路，一颗火花从灰黑的金属中“噼啪”爆出，Bucky鲜明地抽了一口气。  
“Bucky？”  
“嘶……至少现在我知道这一根大概是连接神经的。”  
他听起来只是嘟囔，但疼痛袭来时他已然把手中的工具掉落在地。Steve把手指压在他的肩头，在那金属熔进血肉的地方，他便抬高了金属制的肩膀，容许Steve为他裹上一些绝缘材料。那颗未灭的红星正对着Steve的脸孔。  
“说说你的梦？”  
“什么？”  
“你刚才说你做了一个梦。”  
“是啊。”Steve说，“很不错的一个梦。”  
Bucky侧头去看Steve，Steve则再次压住他的肩膀，示意他不要动作。他没有抬起头，眼神专注，Bucky听见他说：“我也梦到了一个花园。”  
“花园里的草又绿又硬，与你梦到的一模一样，就像旧公园里的草。花园里也有一棵苹果树，结满果实，枝桠低垂，其下落着一些青色的果子。”  
“花园里还有一棵李子树，比苹果树还要高，树冠也更大。它的枝桠垂得更低，李子也是绿色的，只是个头更小，摸上去也更软。”  
“李子树下挂了一个吊床，钻过外面垂得很低的枝桠就能看到。它的树冠下面藏了很大的空间，阳光穿过树枝落下来，碎碎的，金黄色的，一点也不烫，像是随手涂上去的那样。”  
Steve缠好了那条断线，给了Bucky一个眼神。Bucky仍在看着他，只是眼睛微微眯起来，似乎有些困了。他示意Steve用更多的绝缘材料把整只手臂的断口都裹起来，他问Steve：“所以你在那张吊床上睡着了吗？”  
“事实上，”Steve的声音里藏着一丝笑，“我把吊床拆下来，然后捡起了所有落在树周的李子。我想要烤一个李子蛋糕。”  
“那一定很惨烈。”Bucky说，嘴角徐徐弯了起来。  
“是啊，很惨烈。事实上这棵树没有除过虫，我被迫把李子接连剖开，把里面果虫钻过的地方都切掉，还有一些李子里的确有虫。我把切成薄片的果肉像士兵一样排在蛋糕坯上，整个蛋糕就变得绿油油的。”  
“听起来一点也不好吃。”  
“确实。李子酸得要死，蛋糕坯也没有膨胀起来。”  
“老天啊，Steve。”Bucky叹起气来，“到现在也没有姑娘禁止你进厨房吗？”  
Steve耸了耸肩：“我在做梦，梦里没什么不可能的。”  
他这样说着，手掌拍了Bucky的后背一下。Bucky便站起来，查看Steve在他金属臂上的大作。月光在金属上流淌起来，有一两个瞬间，Bucky在反光中看到了自己的眼睛。  
“所以你还梦到了一座房子。”Bucky摸着金属突出的边缘说。  
Steve愣了一下，随即低声回答：“是啊。”  
“那房子在纽约吗？”  
“我猜不在。那夏天的天气太冷了，不像纽约。我猜是某个纬度更高的地方。”  
“北法，南德，或者奥地利。”Bucky笑说，“说不定你就是梦到了奥地利。梦里没什么不可能的。”  
他站直了背脊，转由自己没有缺失手臂的那侧对着Steve。  
“这样这个梦就很好了。”  
Steve仍坐着。他不随Bucky站起，但握住了对方的手腕。他把Bucky拉近，Bucky不对这动作提出异议，当他跨坐在Steve大腿上时Steve用另一只手掌裹住他金属制的大臂，然后金发者的嘴唇落在金属与血肉接驳的地处，进而移动，吻到他的颈子上去。  
Bucky低笑了一声，喉咙发出清晰的震动。Steve在他的喉结之下吮吻，亲吻逐逐渐上移，当吻到那副嘴唇上时，Steve在呼吸的间隙问他：“你真的想要这个吗，Buck？”  
Bucky的回应是咬了Steve的嘴唇。Steve的双手从腰际摸进他的上衣时他令人熟稔地哆嗦了一下，他抬高手臂使Steve得以把上衣从他头顶拽下。然后亲吻便更多了，Steve的鼻尖埋在他的皮肤上，嘴唇蹭得Bucky发痒。  
他们都足够迫切，但也都不急躁。他们去到床上，期间Steve一直紧揽着Bucky的腰际，但当Bucky真的砸到他身上并给了他一个有点毛躁的吻时，他还是小小地抽了口气。  
“体会一下我的金属肋骨，Stevie。”  
Steve对此的回应是把他从自己身上掀翻下去，然后从他的肋骨一路下吻。嘴唇游走的过程中Bucky的呼吸愈发粗重，Steve尝试着含了他一下，一切的轻缓和流连就剧响着崩断了。Bucky的单手猛地插进Steve的金发之中，按在对方的后颈之上，他还有些别的部分正插在Steve的喉腔里。他的背脊在床单上磨蹭，两腿大开，这时全新的环境才显出对他的效用来——Bucky紧咬着自己的下唇，呻吟声深陷在喉咙里，肩膀和脖颈都崩得僵直。他看起来会毫不犹疑地咬住自己的金属拳头，如果他还有那只拳头的话。  
“放松，Bucky。”  
Steve把他吐了出来，他便湿淋淋地高涨着，急迫地用手掌接管Steve口腔照料过的地方，喉咙里发出兽类奔跑过后才有的含混低喘。Steve仍在吻他，尚且犹疑要不要更进一步，Bucky已经在催促他找些润滑的东西，手上的动作没有停下，眉头紧皱而脖颈后仰。  
“你知道，Bucky，我们可以慢慢来。”Steve说着，胸膛起伏。  
“你慢不下来的，Steve。”Bucky在喘息的间隙毫不留情地嘲讽他。  
他们的寻找徒劳无果。事实上Steve在乱翻中找到了一些可疑的电阻凝胶，与Bucky处理金属手臂的工具归在一起，而Steve着实拒绝这个。好在Steve短暂缺席的一分钟里Bucky已经把自己弄软了一次，当Steve回到床上的时候，他正用那些粘稠而微凉的东西开拓自己。  
Steve听见自己吐出了一声呻吟，带着一些挫败又充满冲动的期冀。他把Bucky的手指拉出去，舔湿自己的手指加入这场工作，而Bucky则在他身下调转了头脚，手掌箍着他的腰腹，亲吻从他的腹肌再到他的肚脐，一路向下抵达终点。  
他们就那样头膝互抵着纠缠在一起，隐忍着声音，动作意外地轻缓，胸膛起伏得剧烈。他们很久、很久、很久没有做过这些，动作里有种小心翼翼但轻车熟路的亲昵。Steve费了很大的力气才把Bucky开拓得又湿又软，Bucky则在口腔里那块肌肉跳动起来之前把他吐了出来。Steve在他的身体上方调转了身子，抓着他的膝盖窝来推起他的腿，然后沉沉地挤进了他的身体之中。  
这下一切都对了。  
Bucky在不可避免的那阵钝痛中蜷缩了脚趾，喉咙中第一回发出一声漫长而真实的抽噎。他的呻吟拉开了幕布，Steve在他过紧的身体里动作起来，紧贴着摩擦过他的血肉，没有一点缝隙。他轻易地在冲撞中找到所有Bucky喜欢的地处，碾压过那些过于烫热的地方，他的嘴唇吮过Bucky的胸膛，一些轻微刺痛的牙印留在对方的臂膀和肩颈上。他的手臂紧紧地圈住对方的身体，手指嵌进对方的肌肉之中，留下清晰的指印。  
Bucky说得对，Steve想道，他应当记得自己永远停不下来。  
Bucky正在他的身下颤抖，疯狂的喘息中夹着Steve的名字。他的手臂落在床面上，进而颤抖着扯起了近半幅床单。当Steve又凶又狠地迅疾贯穿他时，他也放纵自己又凶又狠地用膝盖夹紧了Steve，他的大腿缠在Steve的腰上，他在脑颅中沸腾的间隙隐秘地想起自己腿部的力量，想起自己拼一拼力气就能把超级士兵的脊椎连带腹腔中的内脏拧出花来，然后Steve将自己从他的身体中抽离出去，他陷进一场令人欣喜而胸膛发痛痉挛中，双腿颤抖着缓缓地落回到床单上。  
他扯起被自己折磨得失了模样的床单，挡住自己有些模糊的视线，而Steve掀掉那幅床单，给了他许多饱含热切的亲吻，从眉间到鼻梁，再到嘴唇与下颌上。金发者的下颌栖息在Bucky的脖颈间，而Bucky不由分说地爬到对方的身上，沉沉地压住他的胸膛。Steve的手指梳理进他汗湿的发间。  
他本想那样安静地呼吸一阵，Steve逐渐平复的心跳贴着他的面颊，手掌贴在他的后脑上。然而他陷进一阵浅眠中去，隐约梦见他躺在湿漉漉的草地上，仰面躺在一棵年老而生气十足的李子树的树冠之下，一块阳光落在他的面颊之上，像个明亮微凉的亲吻。然后Steve在一侧拥住他，他在对方的唇间尝到苹果派的甜味。  
这个梦也很好。

End


End file.
